Min and Therese:Past Lives
by Senorita Rage
Summary: This is Min and Therese before the Geography Club. These two young women find love in an unlikely place Girl Scout Camp!ThereseMin lesbian pairing!


This is the new story I've been thinking about doing for a long time. I mean there should at least be one lesbian story in this section so I thought I could be the person who could do it.

Min and Therese: Past Lives

Ch.1 Arrival

This was the summer I had to attend Girl Scout camp. I was thirteen years old at the time with loving but strict Chinese parents. I really didn't care for camp but was obligated to go because of my mother. She wanted me to have more extra circulars activities. Unknown to me at the time, I would met my first true love Therese Buckman.

I glanced out the window as my mom gave an interminable lecture about my future and college. In the area there were limitless forest and underbrush. There it was the Girl Scout Camp in the woody area. Whoopee! I said in a sarcastic tone. She parked and then we stepped out of the car.

I looked around and saw mothers and daughters saying tearful, loving good-byes. Great this is going to be awkward. It's not that my mother and I don't have a great relationship. We do, it's just very practical. I had enough common sense not tell my mother I have crushes on girls or anything personal. But I still liked boys.

My mother turned and looked at me. "Min, do you have everything you need?" She said this in a thick Chinese accent.

"Yes." I responded.

"Good. Do everything the counselors tell you to do. Remember to write once a week. Okey-dokey."

"Yep." She kissed my forehead. The affection surprised me but felt nice. I hugged her back. I was going to miss her.

Then she left. I felt suddenly ALONE.

"Alright, girls gather around." The counselor shouted in a hardy voice. She was a huge woman, a towering six feet with frizzy red hair peeking out of her brown hiking hat. She wore a plain tee shirt, blue shorts and brown worn out hiking boots.

Teenage girls gathered around her. Quietly waiting for her to speak.

"These are the rules I want you to follow. 1. Listen to everything I say. 2. Stay away from any unfamiliar plants berries whatever. 3. Always stay in groups. Lastly I want you all to have fun! Am I right?"

No one responded. They were probably too frightened by her presence.

"I said you want to have fun right!" There was a hint of aggravation in her voice.

"Yes sir!"

"Good that's what I want to hear." My name's Miss Cathy and I am your camp counselor."

"Okay you each are going to be paired up with another girl to work together to get this. The teamwork medal." She held up two bronze medals. My eyes burned with passion. I wanted to win, had to.

"Along with being paired with a partner you will be a part of a six-girl team. The first six girls are in the Navajo group. She had out a clipboard and started reading out names. Everyone was supposed to sit next to at a table. The group has 6 girls.

"Madeline Everwood and Lisa Simpson." Two attractive brunette haired girls walked up and sat at a bench. Casually talking away.

"Paris Geller and Sadie Green." The two blonde girls walked toward the bench. They glared at the two girls, who nervously moved away.

"Therese Buckman and Min Yep" I walked toward the bench. A shy blonde girl with short hair followed me. I felt like she had a secret she was hiding. I smiled at her and she turned away. Weird. I thought.

"You the Navajo girls group are the first cabin. You each will share a cabin but only work with your partner and No Switching! MOVE!" We hurriedly moved toward the cabin.

It was a rundown cabin painted a pale green with a huge 1 on it. There were two windows with white shutters, which the white paint was obviously peeling off.

A blonde girl turned toward us. Her skin was slightly tan.

"Listen and listen good. You stand no chance of winning so don't even try. Sadie and I will demolish you! We get the top bunks any questions. Let's go Sadie."

"Actually, Therese and I stand more of a chance than you snobs."

"Says the chinese girl with the bad haircut." Responded Paris.

"Well at I'm not appalling like you are!"

"I may not know what that means, but I'll get you. So be very careful." Paris glared then went inside the cabin with Sadie.

"That was awesome!" It was Therese.

"Thanks, I can get completive sometimes." She was still looking at Min. It was kinda weird. It flattered yet creeped her out.

"Let's go inside." They each picked a bunk with their partner. Min was on the top bunk and Therese on the bottom bunk.

During the night Min came down from her bunk to chat with Therese and get to know her better. Whenever Therese's eyes just happened to graze Min's she would get goose bumps. But Min just ignored them.

TBC...

That was the 1st chappie everyone I hope liked it. Did you notice how I used names from TV shows? I really wanted to do Paris' character in Gilmore Girls but she's way to smart for this story. So imagine Paris Geller plain looking, but just as vicious as in Gilmore Girls. I dumbed her down, in case you haven't noticed. The other 2 girls who didn't talk will be minor characters.

I have never been to Girl Scout camp. So I'm not sure what they would do. So if you have any clue what girl scouts do (besides selling cookies) email me!

Read and Review!


End file.
